Irizarry industries
Irizarry Industries is a high tech conglomerate company, that is responsible for the introduction of several advanced technologies. Its first product was the quantum laptop and later creating several nano-tech cures, creating nano-fabricators, that would boost the company to into the Forbes 500. It would also help in the implementation of high performance radiant energy generators. It would also use the generators design to power high efficient flying cars for the rich. Using the profits and stocks they would launch a project for a Trans-human drug known as Neuro-Novus. The drug would unleash human mental power and rendering other nootropics obsolete. It would make the subject develop mental photography and other latent mental abilities. Later it was combined with genetic enhancement. The pill was then renamed Homo Superior and in Human trials worked beyond expectations. It resulted in the subjects being able to become smarter and "hack" their bodies and ennhance them. It was later upgraded again allowing for more changes with the use of custom genetic modification technologies. This resulted in a drug that was beyond the expectations of many scientists. They created the first Transhuman that is faster than a human and stronger by 10 times. Cognitive enhancement allowed subjects to have immense intelligence. This pill was released with a new name as Homo Novus, at 1000 dollars per capsule. It would later help create technologies that would create fusion energy. The use of Homo Novus resulted in better productivity, innovation, and advancement within the company. It became the dominant leader in advanced technology, nanotech, gene therapy and emerging technologies. '2018-2021' *The company, Irizarry Industries, is opened by a bright young man named Steven Irizarry, who has an invention that he feels can boost his company. *They patent a supercomputer powered by photonic Neuromorphic chips small enough to be put into a smartphone and release it onto the market with great results. *Stem cell patent for brain repairs gains acclaim and is used in hospitals next year. *Stem cells used for the slow regrowth of limbs of animals undergoing Human trials. *Quantum computing processor equipped smartphones is used to design nanobots *Basic information about a small project called Aerostar is released but its functions remains a mystery. *a patent is filed for a robotic servant that breaks the common sense bottleneck of AI. '2019' *Artificial Intelligence driven search engine released. Irizarry Industries an expected surge in web search revenues. *Even more profit is made in AI related products. *Using experimental molecular engineering and methods derived from DARPA research, Irizarry Industries develops cures for many diseases. *Steven Irizarry uses his surprisingly blooming company to work towards his Transhumanist vision. '2021' *The first high performance Nootropic is combined with genemod enhancements. The pill is called Homo Novus, facilitating superhuman learning and bodily function. It starts entering human trials. *Limb regrowth for Humans is now entering the mass market. *The Homo Novus drug is released at a cost of 1000 dollars per capsule, with it being distributed in the company for free of charge. *Productivity, advancement and innovation hits a all time high within the company. *Congress votes to fund the Homo Novus project to improve upon it. *Robot line cancelled and replaced with the first commercially viable humanoid robot that is fast and strong and marketed as "The Android". *Company profits boom as universal robots are announced by Steven Irizarry on a TedX talk in the form of them dancing to the Michael Jackson song thriller gathering tens of millions of views on YouTube. *Helium-3 fusion power generation patent is filed as a practical application. *Aerostar is announced to be going quite nicely which baffles people more as to what the project is about. *The 'Wonder Pill' turns a massive profit. 2022-2023 *In 2 years, millions of pills are sold with a growing demand for the product and the clients becoming more and more Transhuman. *The company dominates the robotics industry when they put the universal humanoid robot onto the market that can perform any task downloaded as well as learn from its environment, adapt to its surroundings, spontaneously self-organize, ruining many robotics companies and causing massive unemployment in the entire economy. *Noble Prize awarded to Steven Irizarry for his advancements in science as well as medicine. *DNA-derived Molecular Computing breakthrough causes it to become mainstream for the elite *Separate branch of humanity formed. Fears of them being Homo Sapien's replacements. *Irizarry Industries hailed as the greatest technological company since Apple. *A prototype fusion reactor is completed with assistance of Focus Fusion. '2024' *Transhumans being discriminated against. With the the Senate passing an Anti-Transhuman law banning Transhumans from holding a high office. this leads to chaos in the midterms as angry millennials vote out congressmen who supported the bill. *Irizarry Industries suffering some loses due to boycotts. it quicly bounces back *Despite all this more and more people buy the drug. '2025' *Aerostar's true purpose is revealed to be a type of second generation EMDRIVE with fusion power. *It is announced that it the Aerostar space craft will launched soon. *The Supreme Court declares the Anti-Transhuman law unconstitutional. *Transhumanist party grows grows as a political entity as they win majority of seats in California. * Company sees a reawakening of its purpose with Steven Irizarry coming up with a new vision. * Company revitalized by a government contract from China, India and Russia for fusion energy powered electricity grid using the new fusion generators from developed with fusion energy. 2026 *Steven Irizarry expands the range of abilities for the Transhuman pill so that it can bring more benefits through the use of nano-tech chemicals that self-adapt to an individuals genetic code. *Fusion power used for the first time to power automobiles. They are capable of 7000 mile range before recharging saving people thousands upon thousands of dollars in energy savings. The new cars are called "Nucleon" as a homage to Henry Fords dream of nuclear fission powered cars. The petroleum car industry starts collapsing due to its inability to compete with the Nucleon car. Irizarry Industries to achieve overwhelming dominance over the auto-industry within five years. *Cure for most forms cancers created through advanced nano-medicine and quantum computer modeling. '2027' *After a terror attack on Irizarry Industries. Designs of new revolutionary kinetic weapons are developed. The Department of Defence doesn't realizes there is a deeper reason for this sudden interest in weapon R&D. *Radiant-class electromagnetic energy collector panels built and installed in Earths orbit gathering massive amounts of energy and converting it to microwaves to be sent to a surface receiving station where it is then distributed as electricity into the grid. *Irizarry Industries Graphene-using products starting to be used for practical purposes. *Patents filed for a humanoid android that performs even more complex tasks(like being a personal psychologist), the companies android series sells twenty million units this year alone. *Harold "Sonny" Whites research is bought by Irizarry Industries. *Quantum Entanglement Communication (QEC) relays becoming commercial, with Irizarry Industries announcing plans to launch the Quantum Internet. '2028' *The development of the worlds first super-intelligent AI is started by Irizarry Industries on a Sea-Stead facility. Concerns and fears are raised. *The Transhumanist party has enough members to participate in presidential election debates. *An alliance of anti-Transhumanist politicians are accused of fostering irrational behavior and anti-Transhuman violence by a successful smear campaign by Steven Irizarry. *Innovators Academy opened by Transhumanists. *A generation of Transhumans starts enrolling in High Schools across the country. *Synthetic eye cybernetic prosthesis is put onto the market, which on Steven Irizarry's insistence is made available to the middle class.' ' '2029' *''' More and more Transhumanist upgrades are sold, with brain intelligence chips going into Human trials. *The Nucleon car puts more than half of the gas stations, motels, bars and hotels out of business with more and more going bankrupt. *Irizarry Industries creates affordable nano-technology based artificial blood which revolutionizes the Human condition. *Cyberspace avatars made for Human minds give its Human hosts chance to "remotely" visit tourist locations, real life or artificial. Deployed by Irizarry Industries on its Sea-Steads, turning them into tourism hot-spots. *The company is researching nano-tech for enhancements and curing of even more diseases. *endohedral fullerenes is finally produced at a ultra-low price leading to the phone industry being revolutionized, as well as driverless cars *First Human level AI is built, leading to a quickening of research '''2030 *Artificial General Intelligence (AGI) leads to the creation of the Transhumanist Foundation for the protection of the Transhuman citizens. *Nano-tech enhancements are becoming common thanks to Irizarry Industries proliferating self-replication capable molecular 3D printers that are able to print the most up to date chemicals, mutagens, cybernetics circuitry and computers. The legislative and executive have become too slow to stop or even slow down the rapid change at this point. it also becomes politically suicidal to try *Nucleon cars dominate the marketplace, making people money by selling electricity back to electric companies or powering their own houses to become off grid. *Irizarry Industries is the highest grossing company in the world making 520 billion dollars a year *Irizarry Industries becomes the vanguard of Transhumanist dreams. *AGI leads to cures for many diseases. *"Irizarry industries owns the singularity" declared by several influential people. *the trans-humanist party takes control of the senate passing the trans-humanist bill of rights with a transhumanist president on the way in 2032 Category:Economy Category:Industry Category:Technology Category:Medicine